The invention relates generally to swimmer's apparel and more specifically to a swimmer's elastic cap having integral eye protection, i.e., goggles. The utility and benefits of head and eye protection for swimmers are well known. An elastic swim cap retains a swimmer's hair away from his eyes and mouth, reduces friction by improving streamlining and is hygienically desirable. Eye protection such as goggles likewise offers several benefits such as reduced eye irritation from chlorine, greatly improved vision and increased concentration and confidence due to the elimination of this irritant. The utility of these devices and their attendant advantages are of even greater significance for competitive swimmers.
Unfortunately, the rigors of competitive swimming such as violent dives and rapic turns have created a novel set of problems which prior art goggles and caps have not solved.
The common problem with many prior art goggle designs is that they tend to dislodge when subjected to the impact of diving entry or violent lane turns. In an attempt to overcome this difficulty, the wearer may tuck in his chin which will result in a poor entry dive. Gains in visibility and confidence which the goggles confer thus may be lost by compensation the swimmer makes to retain the goggles upon his head.
The swimmer also soon learns that if such compensation for the goggles (to retain them upon his head) is not made, they will frequently dislodge. The swimmer then is forced to remove them and the removal operation will detract from the swimmer's stroke and consume precious time.
Elastic caps, too, are frequently used in competitive swimming sports. However, in spite of their tight fit upon the swimmer's head, they frequently become dislodged by the violent motions of competitive swimmers.